


The Captain Discovers Video Games

by TheAuthorsMusician



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorsMusician/pseuds/TheAuthorsMusician
Summary: Just a short story about the Captain and Ivory (my OC) bonding over video games.(Bonus points if you can guess the game)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	The Captain Discovers Video Games

Ivory was in the main sitting room fiddling around with different wires when the Captain walked in, on his daily walk about the house and the grounds.

"What's that you've got there?" he asked. Ivory jumped,

"Oh, this is a games console. You connect it to the TV using these wires and then find a game you like and put it in this slot here." she said pointing to a black box that sat on the table. "Then it comes on the screen and you play it by pressing these buttons." Ivory demonstrated by popping a disc in and waiting for it to come up. 

On the screen came a logo and then the narration,

"War. War never changes."

This caught the attention of the Captain who looked at Ivory questioningly. She patted the chair next to her,

"Come on, sit down." 

He sat but looked uncomfortable, feeling as though he didn't belong there.

"You can relax you know? It's only me," she giggled, "I'm not going to force you to do anything." This made the Captain loosen his shoulders and sit back a bit more on the sofa but he still clutched his swagger stick in his hand.

They watched the introduction of the game and then came to the character creation section, Ivory had an idea.

"Captain, look at me for a few moments." Ivory said.

"Why? Am I not allowed to look or something?" he asked. She didn't reply but her eyes kept flicking between his face and the TV screen.

"You can look now. I tried to get it as close as possible." He turned his head to look at the screen and gasped.

"Is that?"

"Yes, well sort of, it's the best I could find for your hair, but apart from that it's you."

He smiled and thanked her and they continued the game.

It was all a bit fast at first, having to leave their in game house and then having to get out of a weird looking vault, the Captain sat back flustered and Ivory laughed.

"Don't worry, it gets better. That was only like a tutorial." she said smiling. "Right, onto the city of Concord then."

They had arrived at the city after collecting an Alsatian dog on the way which Ivory had insisted on putting a bandana and goggles on to make it look 'cute'. The Captain did secretly agree it did make the dog look a bit cuter but he wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.

Ivory noticed that the more they played, the more relaxed the Captain seemed to become until he was sat on the other end of the sofa to her with his legs stretched out and his swagger stick was now resting on the coffee table before them, his smile getting bigger as he started to point out where people were hiding and shooting from. They were quite a team at this, he would point and she would shoot, so to speak.

"Oh I almost forgot, you can't play this game without music." Ivory said, she made the character onscreen bring their arm up to the computer and turning on the radio and all of a sudden music that the Captain half recognised started playing. She reached over and turned the volume up quite loud forgetting that they weren't the only two people in the house. He laughed and took in the music whilst still pointing out the enemies. When all of a sudden,

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT!?" the Captain cried pointing at the screen.

"Yeah, I probably should have warned you. That is a deathclaw, a mutated animal if you will. Don't worry it's not the strangest thing you'll see, trust me." 

He calmed down and looked a bit embarassed.

"It's okay, this game scares me too, especially the first time I played it." Ivory chuckled pretending to pat him on the shoulder, being careful to not actually pass through him. The Captain relaxed again and listened the music again thinking.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong but is this being sung by 'The Andrew Sisters'?" the Captain asked. Ivory nodded her head,

"Yes it is, along with Danny Kaye, it's called Civilisation. It came out in '47 I believe so just after..." she trailed off but the Captain understood what she meant, just after his death.

"If I remember rightly there are songs on here from the '30s to the '60s so you should know some of them I'm guessing." As if cued, the next song that came on was 'Keep A-Knockin'', the Captain smiled, he knew this one.

Ivory noticed he was mumbling the lyrics under his breath so smiling she leant over and joined in singing. He laughed and soon they were singing at the top of their voices whilst still pointing and shooting on the game. Ivory deciding to add in a little shoulder dance now and again. 

She had never seen the Captain behave like this way but it was nice to see that there was a hidden personality underneath all the military layers. 

The song finished and they look at each other with tears in their eyes from laughing so much.

"Thank you Ivory." the Captain said.

"What for?"

"Letting me be myself, I can't be like that around the others. I have to set an example that fits with the uniform. When I'm here now, I feel like I can trust you with anything so here you go, here's my deepest secret. I'm...I'm-." Ivory laid a hand on the sofa next to him.

"I know, you're gay. It's okay, I really couldn't care less." She replied with a soft smile. He looked shocked.

"How did you know?"

"It was obvious, you're always commenting on other men and you always try to avoid conversations about relationships, always having somewhere else to be. That, however, I understand as in your time any of your relationships just weren't allowed but times have changed. More people are accepting nowadays, in fact I'd take you to a Pride festival if you could leave the grounds, I think you'd like it. Oh and by the way, I don't think of you in that way just to be clear. You're more of a annoying and bossy big brother." She laughed.

Completely forgetting they couldn't touch he lunged at her to give her a hug and realised too late that he couldn't and promptly fell through her causing a shudder from both.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"It's okay, really, I wish I could give you a hug. We could always pretend." Holding her arms out she got closer and he got the message and did the same being careful not to pass through each other again. It looked strange but it was better than nothing. The Captain laughed,

"That was weird. Anyway lets not dawdle with this game, come on now." he said pointing to the screen and sitting back again. 

Ivory resumed it and the next song to come on the radio was 'Pistol Packin' Mama'.

"Oh no, not again." the Captain muttered, he clearly also knew this one too. 

"You take Crosby's lines and I'll take the Sisters."

"Deal."

Nearing the end of the song and after much singing and dancing without trying to touch each other, because they both gave up on being serious, a cough behind them was heard. Stopping suddenly and jumping apart they turned to see the other ghosts and Alison staring at them.

"Yous has a lovely voice." Mary said to the Captain.

"And he can dance, who knew that?" Julian said smirking.

The Captain didn't respond, instead he squeaked out, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, also we already knew you were gay. Like Ivory said, it was obvious from the start." Alison piped in.

He didn't know what to say. Too many thoughts were flying around in his head. Ivory helped him along and took the focus onto her.

"Right, well unless this is how we are going to spend the evening by staring at each other I'll go and get some extra chairs." The Captain sat back down as Fanny walked off saying she had better things to do that watch them play something with far too much violence. 

Ivory came back and put the chairs out letting whoever wanted to do so, sit down. Then continued playing, it did not go according to plan.

Kitty kept screaming every time a shot was fired so much so that she left after ten minutes.

Thomas was upset that people were being killed in the same way he was and left with Kitty.

Alison then remembered that there was a job in the house that needed immediately doing so she left not long after the other two.

For Pat, he agreed with Fanny that there was just too much violence for his liking, he was after all a peaceful person.

Robin got bored and went off to play a game of chess, taking Humphrey's head with him.

Jemima came to the door saying she was bored and wanted someone to play with so Mary gladly excused herself and hurried out of the room.

It was all going well after this, Ivory, the Captain and Julian in the room playing the game, until.

"No Julian, you can not have sex on this game for the final time!"

"What's the point of it then?" He cried before getting up and leaving, probably to assist Robin in his chess game.

"Well, it looks like it's just the two of us again." Ivory chuckled.

"Indeed, sister, indeed it is." he made the word 'sister' stand out.

They continued to play the game and that was how Alison managed to find them in the morning, curled up snoring, half passing through each other due to moving about in their sleep. The controller was on the floor after being dropped when Ivory fell asleep.

'We're an odd family." Alison thought to herself as she shut the door as quietly as she could, a smile lingering on her face.

  
\----------------------------------------------

I hoped you enjoyed that, I wrote it in one sitting after a sudden burst of inspiration. Hopefully you can guess which game they were playing, I was careful to not mention its name.

Any feedback in the comments would be much appreciated and thank you again for reading my first Ghosts story.

TheAuthorsMusician


End file.
